Usuario:Darkuss99
Perfil Personajes Imágenes Archivo:Black_Rock_Shooter_Icon.gif Sobre Mí~ Hola,soy Darky Yokune Lady Yokune para tí,escoria (?) y no sé qué decir... o3o... Tengo 11 años y vivo en España en Asturias , mi gusta el anime,toooooodo tipo de anime,algunos que me gustan (no están en órden) Rozen Maiden,Higurashi naku koro no,Shakugan no Shana,B★RS (Black ★ Rock Shooter) ect, Y mi gusta el gore :33 (Higurashi es gore y mola *u*). Vocaloid también me gusta muucho (También lol Utauloid me gustam) y mis preferidos son;Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.png Archivo:Miku_Zatsune_Icon.png Archivo:Haku_icon.gif Archivo:Meiko_icon.png, Archivo:Yokune_ruko_icon.png Archivo:Teto_icon.gif Archivo:Lina_icon.png Archivo:Akat_Icon.png , y hay muuuuuchos más que me gustan o3o... La verdad no me gustas muchos Vocaloid/Utau hombres ewe,sólo Akaito y algo Len (NO E SLO QUE PIENSAS Archivo:D8.png ) . Bueno,aquí conocí a mi otroyo y en otro lugar a Una de mis mejores amigas y mascota de 30 metros que se come a mis parines y a mis preseas :3 y espero que pronto venga nueva NUEVA gente a la wiki,y ojalá todos nos lo pasemos muuuuuuuuuy bien aquí x3 . Se despide BRS ~ Archivo:Black_Rock_Shooter_Icon.gif ~ Pegunta:¿Qué es un MH?~ Un MH (Monster Hunter) es un cazador de bichos drogados de colorines llamados King que cantan desnudate (?) monstruos como su propio nombre indica o3o Mis motes y sus orígenes Darky : Darkuss dejó de gustarme ewe, Darky es más informal o3o BITCHEEEEEEEEE 8D : By Liza ewe, no sé cómo salió pero bueno ED MANITA 8D : By Sui, soy su manita c: Y no me acuerdo de más o3oUU Estado de Ánimo~ Archivo:Cara_de_Chandelure.png Normal... Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile_hembra.png Mi Firma 83~ Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ Eso es lo que quiero poner pero no puedo T^T вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ Espero que me deje poner eso c: αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png~ Mi nueva firma on mi UTAUloid :3 Mis cositas o3o~ Oc's~ Elizabeth & Celia & Shiro Novelas~ De Pokémon~ MM~ White or Black Trainer~ Teselia's Travel De otra cosa~ Mosnter Hunter Dex~ DarkyDex ( Igual no hago nada ewe -3- ) Región~ ~ SubPáginas~ Mis Personajes x3 (Que quede claro, Ruko,Nagato,Suigintou,Yuna,Yonapa ect) Amigitos :3 (Sui,Liza.Nebu,Frosty ect...) Firma a un MH auténtica ò3ó~ Quiero ver firmas, tú decides o3o, katana o firma вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 20:04 9 ene 2012 (UTC) ---- Lo de antes pero... NO HAY PEROS FIRMAR αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 17:53 22 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firmo~~x3 Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 18:24 20 dic 2011 (UTC) *Y yo!!!!! Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 20:07 20 dic 2011 (UTC) *Te conozco de PE Nazo (firma en construcion) *Bien más firmas pliz Archivo:Cara_tierna.png ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 19:35 24 dic 2011 (UTC) *¡FIRMA VAAAAAA! ¿Quieres conocerme? ¿O decirme algo? 13:08 25 dic 2011 (UTC) *Holaaa Archivo:Linda_MM_mejorado.pngFeliz año!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Vulpix.png 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 21:12 31 dic 2011 (UTC) 13:55 1 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firmar >83 Black ★ Rock Shooter~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png 21:15 3 ene 2012 (UTC) *naneninonuna (?) Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You Archivo:=3.png 16:55 4 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firma nueva Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngArchivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gifIs time for sing power... Archivo:Cara_de_Reshiram_by_Poke_diamond.png 14:59 18 ene 2012 (UTC) *Sigan firmando aún que mi firma no se vea, icon y estrellita O3O вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 11:02 21 ene 2012 (UTC)